


there's a grace too powerful to name

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Movie, but also not a bad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: They made sure he had view.





	there's a grace too powerful to name

They made sure he had view.

A small room on the top of a spire overlooking Atlantis. Unbarred, bright and airy. An apt royal prison for a royal criminal that no one knew what to do with. Orm folds his arms behind him, watching life pass him by. It feels like he is in suspended animation; an observer, no longer able to participate.

His mother visits every day she is in Atlantis. The days that she doesn't, he knows she is with her husband and the thought doesn't cause him the pain that he had once thought it would. He's just thankful that she is alive and here with them.

Arthur marks his arrival with a quiet displacement of the water in the room. For a man who is as boisterous as he is, he does move rather silently when he wants to. Orm doesn't have to turn to know the look his brother wears as he inches closer.

Brother.

It seemed like an age and forever ago that he would have rather swam through the Trench Kingdom instead of calling him that. Brother. The word rolls in his mind, syllables skipping on his tongue, but not spoken aloud. The silent meditation of that once hated word sends frissons of curious pleasures up his spine.

"Hey, you asked to see me?" His brother says. Orm smiles.

"Yes, I did." He says quietly. "You told me..."

"...Yeah."

Orm nods, licking his lips nervously. It has come to his attention that whilst Arthur may be of the forgiving sort, the rest of Atlantis is slow to adapt to the concept of mercy. He relaxes his hands, bringing them to clasp in front of him. 

They demanded his death, first and foremost. When that wasn't an appeal to their new king, they demanded other things; humiliation, exile. Marriage to Arthur as part of an outdated law of atonements. The last of which had obviously surprised his brother.

"What? Like the Egyptian pharaohs?" He'd said during the proceedings, explaining that in the surface world there were once dynasties who intermarried within their own families. Orm had filed that little tidbit away, but what struck him most then was the gleam of interest in Arthur's eyes when they'd caught his gaze.

And what's even more surprising is the lack of resistance, or repulsion that he finds in him to the idea of being bound to Arthur, his brother, in matrimony.

Orm turns to see the happy ease in Arthur's eyes. The light flashes gold in them and it makes his pulse jump, his heart skitter. "When you're ready."

The 'are you?', 'is this it?' goes unsaid. Orm covers the remaining distance between them. Arthur doesn't flinch or move away when Orm reaches out to touch the back of his hand. Slowly and gently, as if reassuring himself that this was allowed, even when Arthur has made it clear time and time again that it is.

He came to the decision last night with his mother asking him if he was sure, if this is really what he really wanted. When he'd said yes, she'd merely sighed, but smiled. Relieved, he'd noted, that she'll be able to have both her sons. Both of them breathing and living by her side.

Arthur turns his palm to Orm's questing touch. Sliding against him, lacing their fingers together. He looks up, breath catching high in his throat at the sudden burn of want in him. Arthur's gaze melts from curious to warmth, before settling on smiling sweetly. The corners of his eyes crinkling as he tilts his head, and his other hand touching his hip. Orm leans into him, mirroring Arthur's touch.

"I am." He says easily. Surrendering. Breath trembling on an exhale.

"Alright." Arthur murmurs, rumbling and deep, pulling him closer still.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr (for what it's worth these days)](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
